Budweiser Superfest 1995
June 23, 1995 Miami Arena, Miami, FL (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to set not being ready) June 24, 1995 Georgia Dome, Atlanta, GA (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan, Mary J. Blige, Brownstone, Patti LaBelle & Maze featuring Frankie Beverly. TLC cancelled due to set not being ready) June 28, 1995 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to set not being ready) June 29, 1995 Charlotte, NC (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to set not being ready) July 1, 1995 Little Rock, AR (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to set not being ready) July 7, 1995 Detroit, MI (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. No TLC on this date) July 12, 1995 Springfield, IL (CANCELLED due to a van crash involving Boyz II Men & Mary J. Blige. TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) July 14, 1995 Cleveland, OH (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) July 15, 1995 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan, Brownstone, Maze, Gerald Levert, Frankie Beverly & Mary J. Blige) July 16, 1995 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) July 21, 1995 Blockbuster Sony Waterfront Amphitheater, Camden, NJ (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) July 22, 1995 RFK Stadium, Washington, DC (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan, Blackstreet, Mary J. Blige, Patti LaBelle & Maze featuring Frankie Beverly) July 27, 1995 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (TLC, Boyz II Men & Montell Jordan. No Mary J. Blige on this date!) July 29, 1995 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) July 30, 1995 Hampton Coliseum, Norfolk/Hampton, VA (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) August 4, 1995 MGM Grand Garden, Las Vegas, NV (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) August 10, 1995 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to illness) August 11, 1995 Coliseum, Oakland, CA (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) August 13, 1995 The Gorge, Seattle, WA (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) August 19-20, 1995 Irvine Meadows Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled The 19th due to illness) August 24, 1995 Memphis, TN (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige) August 25, 1995 Starplex, Dallas, TX (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to illness) August 26, 1995 The Summit, Houston, TX (Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. TLC cancelled due to illness) August 27, 1995 Alamodome, San Antonio, TX (TLC, Boyz II Men, Montell Jordan & Mary J. Blige. Last date of the tour)